Hiroshima Happened
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Ayame forces Hatori into going to a cultural festival with him, in order to eat pickles and watch third years get blown up. Then, there was the lollies. Randomness!


**A/N:**

**Just another Hiroshima fic I wrote, because I felt like it.**

**This one is a bit for funny though.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Ayame tiptoed to the front door of an unexpecting Hatori's house. Hatori, who was presumed (by Ayame) to still be sleeping, was in fact watching the snake-cursed try and surprise him.

_With what this time?_ Hatori pondered as he got up from his very comfortable stool and let Ayame in, before he destroyed himself and his house.

"What is it, Ayame?" Hatori asked as he pushed his rice paper door to the side, letting the silver haired man frolic indoors and prance with utter excitement. Hatori muttered something remotely like "What an idiot," and sat down. Ayame continued to prance.

"What do you want?" Hatori pressed, wanting an answer and wanting one now. He didn't want to sit around all day to see Ayame dance.

"Oh!" Ayame said, coming to a halt. "You mean, Shigure never told you I was coming?"

"I haven't heard from Shigure for a week," _Mainly because I said if he came over I would disown him._ Hatori added mentally, before sipping on his now cold coffee. He didn't know why he bothered. Iced coffee would be the better option. Then if he left it out for long periods of time, it would be warm.

"Oh, that's way too bad Ha'ri!" Ayame exclaimed, thrusting a piece of paper in Hatori's face. He grasped it.

"Hiro…shima?" Hatori questioned after inspecting the main theme of the place Ayame obviously wanted him to go. Ayame gave him a quizzical look.

"Surely Ha'ri knows what Hiroshima is!"

"I do, but why are we going there?"

Ayame chuckled loudly and waved a hand in front of his face.

"We aren't going there! Deary me, no. We're going to the thing they've got down here! It's something big a festive and colourful! C'mon Ha'ri, you can do it!"

Hatori's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Surely this idiot wasn't for real? Why would he go to something like this? He had to tend to Akito and everyone else. What if someone got sick while they were out?

"Hatori, back to being serious, I would really like you to come. Kureno's a big boy now; he can look after Akito as well as you can. Apart from that, don't think anyone's going to get sick within a few hours,"

_You don't know the Sohma's very well then, do you?_ Hatori muttered in his mind. Should he go? He hadn't been out like this in a while. At least there would be no drinking and perving, seeing as Shigure didn't seem to be going. Not only that, Ayame was serious with him. Hatori smiled slightly.

"Fine, lets go,"

"YAY!" Ayame screamed, getting up and dancing around again. Hatori had to stop himself from yanking on the snake's hair.

.xxx.

_Hiroshima Happened? What kind of a name is that for a cultural festival? Wait, aren't we at the school?_

Ayame pushed Hatori forward and into the gates of the school in which the Cat cursed, the Rat cursed and the other cursed's old enough to go to high school went. It was a Saturday, meaning that no one was there that he knew. Hopefully. Especially along the lines of a certain student teacher…

"Hurry up Ha'ri, or we'll miss everything!"

Hatori picked up his pace and finally Ayame stopped pushing on him. They stopped and grabbed some food.

"I insist you eat some pickles!" the man behind the counter said. Ayame said no. Hatori agreed. He didn't want to start a fight. 'Specially not with Ayame.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY" came a loud, booming voice over the schools P.A. "It's time to watch the play the third years made up! It's called "Hiroshima Happened" and features lots of cool stuffs,"

Everybody was thinking the same thing here. _What the hell…?_

Ayame forced Hatori to go and watch it, although he didn't much care for children's plays. Although, Ayame did insist that these people weren't children; they were almost 18 years old, after all.

The first scene began.

"Oh, the sky is so beautiful today, isn't it?" Came the very familiar voice of Matoko. She motioned for her other two people to come out with her and begin their lines.

"Yes," Mia sighed as she walked out. "Could today be any better?"

"Oh no! Look what you did!" Minami hollered at Matoko and Mia. "You cursed the sky! Now there are clouds coming! Thanks a lot, you guys! It's going to rain now!"

They left and on came Yuki, Kakeru and Nao.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…! We have to drop this bomb on Tokyo, but we cannot see where to drop it!" Nao yelled at Yuki. Everyone gasped at the fact Yuki was Jack Sparrow. (gasp).

"You're right! Give the men the coordinates of Tokyo and just pray they can find it," Yuki summoned Kakeru. He nodded and turned to a computer, which just so happened to be right beside him. But it was made of cardboard. Yay!

"Right men, lets go and drink some rum!" Nao announced.

They cheered and walked off, letting Uo, Hana, and Tohru come onstage. They seemed to be having… a picnic?

"It's a nice day for a picnic, isn't it?" Tohru asked her friends. They nodded.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Uo asked, looking around.

"Yes… Yes I do," Hana replied mysteriously. Tohru looked scared.

Kyo, who had been made to be the person to climb up the tree above the stage and drop the little bomb the class had made out of paper mache, had sort of stopped paying attention to what was going on. Hana coughed.

"I said yes… Yes. I. Do."

"For Pete's sake, drop the bomb!" Uo hissed, surprising the cat. He threw it at Uo's head, but missed, making it crash to the stage and explode… with lollies!

"Thanks for watching everyone!" Tohru said. "You all get a treat for coming!"

Ayame was in tears; he'd never seen something so beautiful in his life. Hatori thought it was good, but didn't see why his friend was crying. He shuffled away.

"I'm not with him," Hatori muttered to someone whom had walked by and stared at Ayame. In the end, Hatori dragged him away. "Let's go,"

It was starting to get darker now. Hatori told Ayame they were going home.

"Aww, but-"

"Ayame…"

"Okay, let's go then,"

"Good…" There was an awkward silence.

"So did you have fun?"

Hatori stopped for a moment. "Yes,"

Ayame smiled. He'd made Hatori happy without using sexual pleasures!

**A/N:**

…**Uh?**


End file.
